


This Beach-Front View

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:16:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-- Jackson lands a new job near his new beach house, but is forced to look after his ailing distant cousin's dog as well. [What the hell, seriously?]</p><p>Isaac is the local veterinarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Charming

**Author's Note:**

> written while i was tired, yet again. this first chapter is more of an intro and nothing really happens.
> 
> probably going to keep this all fluff. c8

Jackson opens his mouth in protest because no, no, no-- he is not taking a smelly-ass dog with him for the first month of moving into his brand spanking-new beach house. He'd track mud all over the carpets and generally roll his hairy and smelly self where hairy and smelly selfs didnt belong. Just no. His third cousin once removed needed to become un-sick _now_. Dogs were not Jackson's thing.

The stupid beast seemed to smile up at him as he pulled out of his driveway and onto the road. It was going to be a long trip with dog-breath and he doubted it would be pleasant. Did dogs need bathroom breaks? Because he better _not_ fucking pee in his new cadillac. 

Blasting the radio and rolling the window farthest from his down halfway helped him successfully avoid interaction with dog-breath, but when he began howling along was when Jackson decided that it would be nicer to not break the peace and silence and simply turn off the radio.

So the drive wasn't so bad-- unpacking whilst attempting to not lose an over-active dog was more challenging than anything had any right to be though. Most items had been moved in ahead of time, and all that was left were smaller and more personal items. Scoring a new job as manager of a local restaurant chain had been a lucky break, but his first day on the job wouldn't be for two weeks more. It was a question of 'what the hell am I going to do with Dog-Breath in that time'? That concerned him. Or maybe how to get rid of him _before_ that was even a question would be even better.

Placing the last of the larger boxes on the marble countertop of the kitchen, Jackson peered out the back sliding door-- there encapsulated was a perfect view of the sand and beach beyond. He had really struck gold when looking for beach front property in the area, maybe that's why Lady Luck hadn't visited again in getting rid of Dog-Breath.

The house wasn't exactly made for dogs, and using what few things he had been given, Jackson sectioned off the dining and living room for Dog-Breath, allowing him access to the back door to let him know when he had to do his business. Which meant cleaning up after him. Which led to Jackson sighing loudly and animatedly again, dropping the things he had grabbed out of the large box he had been rummaging through. He would finish setting up another time.

Moving in was going to be a process.


	2. Dog-Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherefore art thou, Dog-breath?
> 
> These will come in little blurbs. Most likely Lahey will be in the next paragraph or 1ooo% in the one after that.

Jackson had only taken three days to completely forget Dog-breath's actual name, though it was a wonder if he had known it at all to begin with. The retriever was annoying as all hell, but Jackson wasn't irresponsible. He walked him once in the morning and once when he got home from work, and he had done a well enough job of dog proofing his place. 

As well as all that was, it was still true he was living on a beach with no such thing as a fence. One moment, Dog-breath had been in the kitchen, the next he had slipped out the now-broken screen in front of the sliding glass door.

And good riddance to him, Jackson couldn't help but think...but he sighed in defeat only a beat later.

"I'm going to kill this damn dog," he muttered under his breath before grabbing a jacket and shutting the door firmly behind him. He took off at a jog, looking around before catching a glimpse of a wagging golden tail. It was already starting to get dark, so he stepped up his pace. As good a runner as he was, and as many sports as he had played growing up, he was no match for the damned four-legged beast. It only took him five minutes to completely lose DB in the buildings that crowded the small town's streets.

And fuck you if you thought Jackson gave a single shit. Because he didn't. Who cared about a smelly dog anyways?

Jackson conceded defeat, headed back to the house, took a shower and changed. Lying in bed, he still had a difficult time sleeping though. What if the stupid thing died out there? His parents would be pissed he hadn't been able to take care of a single animal. It wasn't that chilly though...what if there were predators? Mountains lions, or huge snakes or flying sharks or...Jackson had drifted off without noticing.


	3. Hey asshole, that's my dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, give me my dog.

Jackson didn't care. He was over it. Dog breath was gone for good and that was fine by him, a-ok. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

"Damn dog..."

He placed his cup down on the table roughly, sloshing the coffee onto the counter but not caring enough to clean it up. He was tired from lack of sleep over not-worrying, so although it already being ten in the morning, he still felt bogged down and groggy.

Typing up a quick flyer on the computer, he realized half-way through that he didn't have a picture or even the name-- the actual name -- of Dog-breath. His poster ended up being a generic 'Lost retriever' with a picture he found online that looked most like Dog-breath. Jackson figured there couldn't be _that_ many missing retrievers anyway, he just hoped there would be...some sort of lead to go on.

He put his cell number at he bottom despite thinking better of it. There was always a chance someone would contact him. Perhaps.

\---

It had been three days. Jackson had put up fliers and wandered aimlessly for a while. Things were beginning to look grim-- if someone hadn't found Dog-breath yet when they lived in such a small town, there was little hope he was ever going to be located at all. He was already running through the scenarios of how exactly he would present this information to his mother when his phone began ringing. His cellphone, not his house phone, from an un-recognized umber.

He snatched his phone off the table and quickly counted to ten before pressing the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Yes?"

"Yes, um. Hi."

Jackson tamped down the urge to slam his phone down on the tablet.

"You've already said that."

"Oh-- yeah. Yes! Sorry! My name's Stiles and I think I may have your dog? I mean, it doesn't really _look_ like the dog from the picture, but I figured, hey-- there really can't be that many missing golden retrievers."

Jackson sat up immediately, slamming his hand on the table--

"You alright, man?" Stiles' voice rang from the other side of the phone.

"Fine," Jackson retorted dryly.

He was out the door the moment he got a location and time. The local veterinary clinic, which seemed like it should have been the first place he'd checked, was where they had arranged.

Jackson didn't stay _strictly_ within the speed limit on his way to the clinic, but it would be a far stretch to say the town was in a fiery ball behind him. He arrived with time to spare, but took a lap around the block first. He didn't want to seem overly eager to arrive. It was just a smelly dog.

By the time he stepped in the door, he was five minutes late, and looking around he immediately spotted Dog-breath. Immediately to his side was a squirrely looking man whose eyes kept flickering around towards the door-- stiles he assumed --and another whose face was obscured due to the fact that he was kneeling with his back to Jackson, patting Dog-breath.

He walked over briskly and Stiles finally seemed to notice him.

"You're Jackson?" Stiles seemed a bit taken aback for some reason Jackson couldn't fathom. He reached out a hand to shake, but when Jackson didn't reciprocate, snatched it back and rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly.

"So yeah-- you're dog? Had he got name?"

"I call him Dog-breath."

"What? Why?"

Jackson paused, glaring at the manchild in front of him.

"Look, can I just have my dog already?" The question was directed at the man whom was finally making a move to stand and greet Jackson as well. 

"And who are you?" Jackson asked, annoyed.

"Doctor Lahey. I'm a vet and I work here, so if this really is your dog, I'll probably be seeing more of you in the future." Cocky asshole. He didn't reach a hand out to shake Jacksons', just shoved them into his jean pockets. Didn't seem very professional, Jackson thought bitterly.


	4. You Don't Know Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told from isaa'c pov. to be honest, i wasn't sure about picking this project up again, but the shock of seeing it on a recs list when it was nowhere near done surprised me out of my stupor. i'll start with the small updates again, after all, they really only take a moment and they're fun. c:

"Ya' know, dog-breath isn't really a name, and if there really is nothing else...well, Burton sounds nice, doesn't it?" Isaac looked disarmingly at Jackson, but didn't let his eyes linger too long. It would be a blatant lie to any sort of pride Isaac had to say that Jackson wasn't attractive. The personality, on the other hand, he found he could live without. What had it been-- three minutes? The man reeked of 'big-headed jock'. There probably wasn't much else going on in that head either.

"Burton? What kind of name is Burton?" Jackson spit the name as though it physically harmed him, "and who said you could name my dog anyway, I don't even know you." Jackson walked over suddenly and grabbed the leash from an alarmed Stiles, Isaac just watched in mild amusement.

"I expect you back to make sure he's up to date with shots," Isaac called to Jackson's receding form.

"Whatever." 

Stiles looked at a loss for words, and he turned to eye Isaac for a moment.

"He seems like a real charmer. And what are you doing egging him on, anyway? I happen to like my jaw shaped the way it is, thank you very much." Stiles criticized. Isaac just laughed and shook his head. It was rather unprofessional, wasn't it?


	5. the great adventures of vaccine-getting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burton comes back for a visit. sort of.

Isaac flipped the page of the book -- Odd Thomas-- he was currently reading. The town was small, so business was as slow as usual. Nothing interesting happening either, and Isaac wouldn't even have Stiles to look forward to relieving his boredom due to work. He feet propped on one of the tables in the waiting room, he waited. Waited for something. Anything. Anything at all to happen.

The bell over the door rang, and Isaac looked up expectantly, a pleasant smile quickly plastered onto his face. He let it drop when he saw who had walked in, though, his eyes scanning back to the pages. He gathered there was no emergency due to the fact that Jackson had his regular cocky expression on his face.

"You're not fooling anyone by pretending to read that book, you know."

"Mmm, I see my efforts to thwart you have been dashed by your intelligence. It appears I am just no match." Isaac began, not looking up. He sighed and dog-eared a page before standing to properly greet Burton.

"Hello there Burton, looking especially waggy today." Isaac bent down to pet him. 

"Hey, I'm just here to get some shots. Or something. Whatever."

"Right, well then, we should head to the back." Isaac stood again, suddenly professional. "Do you have his vaccine history?" He turned for a moment as he came around the table to pick up Burton. "Sorry bud, you're probably not going to enjoy this."

"Yeah, it's...I think this is it." Jackson handed Isaac a folded piece of paper, and Isaac took it over to the computer.


End file.
